


Burnt Casserole

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Dinner, Dinner with friends, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Draco Malfoy, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry and Draco secretly dated during their Hogwarts years, and only Ron and Hermione knew. Things didn't end well, but now, years later, the two men have found each other again. Tonight they are meeting up with Ron and Hermione for their first dinner party, and Draco is more than just a little nervous about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Burnt Casserole

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [HD Domesticity Fest](https://hd-domesticityfest.tumblr.com/).  
> Thank you to the lovely Mods for organising this Fest!

“Harry, did you make sure to check on the…”

“Yes!” Harry laughs, “The casserole is fine. So is the soup, and dessert…”

“Dessert!” Draco cries out, rushing past him and into the kitchen.

Harry follows him, trying his best to keep a straight face, as he watches Draco open the freezer to check on his ice cream.

“Let me guess?” Harry laughs. “It’s perfect?”

“No, not at all. It’s usually never this dark. What if I’ve added too much…”

“Look at me,” Harry says, placing his hands on his partner’s shoulders. “Stop worrying about the food. Ron and Hermione don’t care about that stuff. You could give them a sandwich, and they’d be happy too.”

Draco scrunches up his face in horror, the thought of throwing a dinner party and then to serve sandwiches the thing of nightmares.

“Breathe,” Harry laughs, before pulling him up to his feet and shaking him up. “You look great.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think this is the right shirt. I should get changed,” Draco rambles, his cheeks flushed. “What about the one we bought the other week?”

Harry sinks down in one of the kitchen chairs, rolling his eyes as Draco rambles on about the food, his clothes, about how it’s too soon. They should cancel, and try again next year.

“Have you finished?” Harry asks, checking out a stain on the old jumper he’s wearing.

“You weren’t even listening, were you?”

“Not really. They are coming over for dinner, and that’s that. Now if you want to get changed, go ahead. But they seriously don’t give a shit about what you wear.”

“Well, what will you wear? Perhaps we can match…”

“This.” Harry shrugs. “It’s Ron and Hermione.”

“But you look…”

“Look… what are you saying, huh?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow, daring his partner to finish that sentence.

“Very handsome?”

“Good.”

Harry pulls Draco onto his lap, and he kisses the back of his neck, not failing to notice the ridiculous amount of cologne he has put on.

“You have got to relax,” he sighs into his shoulder, before placing a soft kiss there. “They’ve known about us since the beginning, so…”

“Yes, and I still have nightmares of Granger threatening to make me disappear if I ever hurt you,” Draco mumbles. “She hates me. So does Ron.”

“We were kids. You hated her too.”

“True. I thought she was in love with you,” Draco admits. “I didn’t think she’d actually fall for that idiot of a…”

“Draco! You know they were the ones who covered for me so I could sneak out to meet you, right?” Harry asks, before pressing another kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “We could never have been together back then if it hadn’t been for them.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Babe!” Harry laughs, nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck.

Draco lets out a giggle, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, embarrassed at his own reaction.

“Just breathe. And don’t call them Weasley and Granger. It’s weird.”

“But she calls me…”

“I’ve warned her too. We’re all friends, remember?”

Draco snorts, but he keeps his words to himself, for a moment finally able to relax as Harry kisses the back of his neck, his hands still wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I’m just scared I’ll mess up,” he finally admits, his voice small and fragile.

“I know. But you won’t. Just be you.”

Harry can feel his partner tense up in his arms, and just moments later he has gotten up and disappeared to get changed again.

* * *

Harry can see Ron’s eyes grow wide, when they open the door, and Draco is standing there, wearing one of his most expensive suits.

“I didn’t realise it was that kind of dinner party,” Ron mumbles, Hermione elbowing him in the arm, flashing a polite smile.

“You look great. Very sharp.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Draco says, Harry unable to keep the smile off his face, as he sees him blushing.

They lead their friends into the living room, where Draco has already set out drinks and appetizers. Ron scrunching up his nose at the posh food, used to having a beer and maybe some nuts if Harry didn’t forget to buy them. But this stuff? He doesn’t even know what it is.

“Did you make these?” Hermione asks, Draco answering by nervously listing off all the ingredients.

“Sit down,” Harry laughs, grabbing his hand, and dragging him down onto the couch. “Breathe, remember?” he whispers, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So…,” Hermione begins, looking as uncomfortable as the rest of them are feeling. “Thank you for inviting us over for dinner. When Harry told us that you had started dating again, we did not think…”

“We thought he was taking the piss,” Ron chuckles, but when his fiancée glares at him, he quickly keeps quiet. “Only because you had that huge fight and everything.”

“I told you, that was just a misunderstanding,” Harry quickly says. “We never…”

“A misunderstanding?” Ron scoffs. “He cheated on you, and then moved to the other side of the world. How is that…”

“None of our business, Ron,” Hermione grits through her teeth, shooting an apologetic look to Draco, whose face has turned a dark shade of red by now.

“I never actually cheated,” Draco mumbled. “I was just nervous about people finding out about us. Because I knew what they would say, if they’d find out.”

“What? You made it up because you were scared of people finding out you were gay?” Ron asks. “Oh, please. Everybody already knew that. Even without them knowing that the two of you were dating.”

“He was scared of what they would say about me,” Harry explains. “He lied to protect me. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding, so when he told me this…”

“You still lied.”

“I did.” Draco nods, Harry grabbing his hand to show him that he’s on his side. “And I have apologised for that.”

“He was trying to protect me,” Harry repeats. “So can we now please forget about what happened back then, and just try and have a nice evening?”

“For what it’s worth, I am happy that you have found each other again,” Hermione says, her fiancé looking like he’s struggling to hold back his words. “I know you love each other, so… this is a good thing. Right, Ron?”

She nudges him in the arm, and he rolls his eyes before nodding and flashing an unconvincing smile.

“Yeah. It’s great.”

* * *

Hermione had tried her hardest to keep the conversation going, and to ask Draco all about his life after Hogwarts, but Draco had been too nervous to answer most of her questions. Too worried about the food, about what Harry’s friends would think of him, to actually listen and engage.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ron asks, when Hermione has gone to the kitchen to check on Draco because it’s been an awful long time since he had gone to serve up the main course. “He’s shaking. He’s not into drugs, is he?”

“No!” Harry says, “Keep your voice down, will you?”

“Then what is it? Is he ill? Is that why you got back with him?”

“No. I love him,” Harry admits, the words still making him feel those nervous and excited jitters. “I know he hurt me, but he was trying to do the right thing. He never cheated, Ron. He wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“I am. And he’s shaking because he’s scared that you and Hermione hate him. He wants you to accept him, because he knows how much you guys mean to me. So give him a chance, please. He’s trying really hard.”

“Is that why he’s feeding us this crap?” Ron asks. “Why couldn’t we get a pizza or something?”

“It’s awful, isn’t it?” Harry chuckles. “But he’s been working on it all day.”

“He shouldn’t have bothered.”

Harry can’t help but smile to himself, as Ron downs his glass of wine, shuddering again at the memory of the soup.

“Sorry it took a while,” Hermione says, when she and Ron come back into the dining room. “There was a little…”

“I burnt the casserole,” Draco mumbles, his perfect hair now sticking up in places, his jacket having been left behind in the kitchen, his tie gone. He looks panicked and frazzled, and Harry can only imagine what Hermione must have told him to make him come out here again.

“That’s alright. I’m sure it still tastes…,” Harry begins, but when Hermione sets down the casserole, which looks like something out of a horror film, he struggles to keep a straight face. “I’m sure it tastes great.”

“How about we order in a pizza?” Draco suggests, looking so disappointed and embarrassed, that all Harry wants to do is take him into his arms. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Pizza sounds great!” Ron quickly says, resulting in him getting hit in the back of the head by Hermione. “What? He suggested it.”

“I’m sure the casserole tasted great,” Hermione tries, flashing her best smile. “And we really appreciate all the hard work you put in to this.”

“Show off,” Ron mumbles, Harry the only one to hear it.

* * *

“So how did the two of you meet again?” Hermione asks, when they are all enjoying their ice cream. “Harry said something about a party?”

“Yes, it was actually one of Luna’s parties.” Draco nods, his cheeks flushing pink when all eyes turn to him. “We ehm…”

“You’re friends with Luna?” Ron laughs. “Luna Lovegood? How in the bloody hell did that happen?”

“After I moved back here, we ran into each other,” Draco explains, “And she kind of…”

“She asked him out,” Harry chuckles. “He thought she meant for a date.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that she was dating your ex?” Draco defends himself. “The way she worded it…”

“Long story short, they went out for a drink, had a laugh about, and ended up being friends.”

“And then you met again at one of her parties?” Hermione asks, trying to get back to the point. “Did you know that Harry would be there?”

“No! I had no idea, or I wouldn’t have come.”

“Thanks?” Harry laughs, nudging his partner in the arm.

“I only meant, because of how we left things,” Draco quickly explains. “I didn’t think you would want to see me again.”

“Good thing Luna didn’t tell you then.”

“So how did you go from thinking he was a cheat, to letting him into your bed again?”

“Ron!” Hermione rolls her eyes.

“What? So you can ask questions, but I can’t?”

“Perhaps not call him a cheat?”

“It’s fine, honestly,” Draco quickly says, not wanting to be the cause of an argument between the couple. Unaware that this is just the way they are with each other. “But when I saw him at the party, I decided to apologise to him. Or at least try and explain.”

“And I told him to go fuck himself,” Harry adds with a grin on his face. “Until he explained to me what he had done, and why he had done it.”

“I know it’s none of our business, but…”

“But she’s going to ask anyway,” Ron mutters.

“But why were you so worried about protecting Harry?” Hermione asks Draco, before turning her attention to her friend. “Coming out was never an issue for you, was it?”

“I wasn’t worried about that… not really,” Draco sighs, looking uncomfortable. “I was scared people would lose their faith in Harry if they knew he was with me. I’m not exactly…”

“Don’t,” Harry quickly says, taking Draco’s hand away from where it has subconsciously reached to touch where the Dark Mark has left its scar. “It’s in the past. All of it.”

“So you forgave him, and then…,” Hermione tries to change the subject.

“Then I kissed him.” Harry smiles. “I asked him out, and that was that.”

“I knew it, when you came to visit us that weekend… do you remember?” Hermione asks, and yes, Harry definitely remembers the weekend she’s talking about.

That morning he had woken up in Draco’s bed, and he had almost cancelled on his friends, not wanting to leave the bed. Wanting nothing more than to make up for all the wasted years.

He had spent the weekend in a state of pure bliss, just thinking of Draco. Of how they had found each other again.

“What happened?” Draco asks, Harry now the one who is blushing.

“Oh, he was just walking around with his head in the clouds.” Hermione smiles fondly. “So we knew he had met someone. Or got back together with you!” she quickly adds. “We hadn’t seen him that happy since…”

“Since you two first got together,” Ron says, and they all turn to look at him, surprised to hear him say something like this. “What? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Harry agrees, as he gives Draco’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“He was miserable after you’d left,” Ron says. “You should have seen him. Stuffing his face with…”

“Yes, alright!” Harry cuts in. “I think he got the point.”

“For what it’s worth, I was miserable too.”

“Good.” Harry teases, before bringing Draco's hand up to his lips, and kissing it softly.

* * *

“I am so sorry about the food!” Draco says, as soon as Ron and Hermione have left. “I thought I had turned the oven off, but…”

Harry silences him by pushing him up against the wall, kissing him hard, pinning his hands down so he can’t move. Kissing him like he is still making up for all the wasted years.

“What was that for?” Draco chuckles breathlessly, when Harry finally lets go of him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“And tonight was perfect. Thank you, for…”

“Burning the food?”

“For having dinner with my friends,” Harry laughs, when Draco pulls him into his arms. “I know how nervous you were about seeing them again. But it wasn’t so bad, was it? I told you we’re all friends now.”

“Yes, Potter, you were right.” Draco rolls his eyes. “But let’s not do it again any time soon.”

“We’ll have to, to tell them the news.”

“Then let’s not tell them,” Draco suggests, Harry placing soft kisses onto his neck, his jaw, his mouth. Almost not even taking in the words. But then he looks up, a confused look on his face.

“What do you mean, not tell them? They’re going to have to find out eventually.”

“I know. But let’s keep it to ourselves for a little while longer. At least until…”

“Until what?” Harry teases. “Huh? Until you stop being scared of Hermione? You know she’ll just be happy for us when we tell her, right?”

“Probably best not to take the risk.”

“Sure,” Harry laughs, before taking his ring out of his pocket, and sliding it back onto his finger. “But we’re going to have to tell them that we’re engaged sooner or later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my prompt for the Fest :  
>  _Harry and Draco secretly dated during their Hogwarts years, and only Ron and Hermione knew. Now, years later, Draco and Harry have invited Ron and Hermione over for dinner as their ‘first’ get -together and nervousness and fluff ensues._
> 
> Mod note: Thank you for reading this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the author a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
